The Darkness to the Light
by Halofreak021
Summary: The Potter gave up there son Harry to the Dursley and Now he went to Hogwarts for his first year and he wond't come back he will Transfer to a school in american and make the Whole British Wizarding world Pop. But not his Close friends
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness and Lightness

Chapter 1 year one:

Harry potter has been living with the forsaken Dursley for as long as he can remember. According to his aunt and uncle, His parents die in a car crash and some how he survivor. Today is the day that he goes to Hogwarts for his first year. When he got his letter he thought it was a joke from his aunt and uncle then a giant man name Hag rid came to him. He asks his uncle to drop him off at King cross station and they did so he got to the platform after he heard a family talking about it.

When he arrives he saw a lot of people gather around a group of three or four in the middle of it. Then he heard someone shouting from behind him "Look there the potters" said a little girl. SO he decides to ignore every one and find a compartment before its all fill up. When he fined his seat he took out his "Magical theory" book and he lost all track of time. Then he heard someone knock on his door and said

"Put your robes on we are about to get at Hogwarts"

So when he put his robes on and stops at the station. When they arrive and get on the platform he saw Hag rid walking towards them and yelled "first years."

When they got to the great hall he saw the teachers table and five long tables. They stop in the front with Professor McGonagall and she roll out the list and started to call names. So Harry zone out until he heard "Potter, Harry" Then hear starting to hear. "Potter as in Shelby potter…. NO that not him its must be a cousin of him" said two people voices. But when he got to the stool the Professor had a stun look on her face but Harry forgot about it. But the hat went over his eyes and couldn't see any one but he heard a voice. "My… What a mind you have here Mr. Potter" that hat had a voice that fill with pride. "Hmm let's see you are loyal but to people who prove it to you so loyal hufflepuff is out. You do have some brains but Raven claw is out also they won't know what to do with you. Then there two houses you have some courage but you are cunning but your courage out weight so Gryffindor it is" the last part of it was shouted. The table that is full of red and gold he walks over to it.

SO when he sat down he felt eyes on him but he ignores him. Then he heard "potter, Shelby" and he saw a boy that look like him. "The boy who lived him self" "I want to date him" and then another voice but Harry ignore him. The Nobody Harry thought and then the Hat shouted out Gryffindor and he saw the Headmaster breath a sigh of relief. That boy walks down to a large group of red hairs. Harry just ignores every one around him and then he ignores the headmaster stupid speech. The only thing he heard was Perfect lead your students to the dorms please and he fallow one of the red heads to the tower.

So he was the first to get to his dorm and he put on some pj and get in bed. Before he got out "Rogue Warrior" he heard people talking. "Shelby I did not know you had a twin" "I did not know either I doubt I have a twin he just someone who look like me." "So what if he is related to him he should be worshipped me like every else." When they both enter the dorm room they both stop talking and glared at Harry. "Your in my bed Potter" said Shelby and Harry did not care. "This bed does not say your name on it" said Harry and he still reading. "I am the boy who lived so I should get first pick on bed" said an arrogant voice. "I don't think so the first people who arrive should be the first choose and I was the first here so I chose this one" said Harry. "Still I am the boy who lived" "who cares if you have that stupid title so go away" said Harry and everyone else in the room had a shocked look on his face. "NO I will NOT go away I will have this bed and I will call on McGonagall to make you give me it" said Shelby. Harry did not move and have a cold look on his face. "Go run to her she will side with me any way" said Harry and Shelby ran out of the room. "You know you could get lots of trouble because who his parents are and who they are connected with" said a round face boy. "Oh by the way my name is Neville Long bottom." "I am Seamus Finnegan. This is Dean Thomas. This is Ron weasley and that is Ben Kennedy." "Nice to meet you all I am Harry potter" said Harry and every one said "hello Harry" before he could ask something he heard someone running toward his dorm.

"I said NO Mr. Potter I will not make him move to another bed this end NOW before I make you serve detention" said McGonagall. "But I am the boy who lived and I should have my dad old bed" said Shelby. "Fine Harry should have it also" said her. "NO I don't have a BROTHER so THAT BED SHOULD BE MINE" said Shelby again. "Dam that kid is spoiled" said Harry and Ben started to laugh. "I am going go to bed" said Harry and all but Ron did the same thing.

The next day he was sitting on his bed and glaring at Harry. "Harry come on lets go down to the great hall" said Ben. "OK Ben" said Harry and they both walk down there. "So I notice your accident is not from England so were r u from Ben" ask Harry?  
"your right Harry I am not around from here I am from New York USA" said Ben. "Ok why not go to that school" ask Harry? "I wanted to but my mom wanted me go here but I am thinking of transfer to New York City school of magic" said Ben and they made it to the great hall with out getting lost. "I won't mind trying to transfer to another school" said Harry and Ben Grinned.

So they got done eating breakfast and went to transfigure classroom. They were the first one to get there and they both saw a Tabby cat sitting on the desk. So they continue to talk with out even notice there other class mate giving them death glares.

The professor is Professor McGonagall and she is very strict and very far teacher. Next class is Charms and the teacher is Flit wick and he was very fare and Harry loves his class.

The next day started with Potions and the Professor is very good and scary he started the class like this. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." The class after that was stun and no one was talking at all and that was short lived. "Potter tells me were will we find a bezoars" ask snape to Shelby. "I have no idea Snape" said Shelby and then they was a collected intake of breathe. "Call me Sir or Professor" said Snape. So they kept on doing this until Snape got all pissed and docked one Hundred points from Gryffindor. That was before Snape called him and he answer the entire question and he was award twenty points.

September turned toward October and today was the first flying lesson with the slytherins. SO Harry started to talk to one of them and his name was Theo Nott. He meets Theo while he was walking out in the library and he was walking in. Theo did not care if he was half blood but we were both using each other Harry was good at charms and he was good at potions. "Hey Theo are you excited about going flying" ask Harry while walking with Theo out to the ground. "Yes I am Harry are you" ask Theo and Harry eyes lit up.

When they arrive the teacher was not there and it took her for five minutes with Shelby potter was walking with her. "I said NO Mr. Potter you have to fly with everyone else and I will see and tell your captain and nothing before that" said the teacher. "Hello my name is Madam Hooch and this is our first flying lesson" said hooch. SO she shows us how to hold the broom. Then Neville could not come down and then he falls off his broom and broke his wrist. Hooch then escorts him to the Hospital wing to fix his broke wrist.

Draco walks over to be Long bottom fall and pick up a Marble size ball. "Give that back Malfoy NOW" yelled Shelby and Harry at the same time. "NO make me Potters" said Malfoy and he fly away on his broom. "Shelby and Harry don't you will be kick out of School" said Granger. They both ignore them and then they both fly out and Shelby went straight to Malfoy and Harry watch and waited when he throw it. Draco throws the ball and Harry flies after it and dive and caught it an inch off the ground.

When he landed Professor McGonagall walk up to him and told him to fallow him. When Harry rounded the corner everyone but Ben and Theo thought the Loser is going to be kicking out. So when Harry fallow McGonagall and she ask for a wood and then he saw a Big should fourth year guy came out. Then they both enter an unused class room and she told him about she find a seeker for him. "Really is he any good on a broom" ask wood? "He did a dive that no one would do not even Charlie Weasley" said her with pride in her voice. "So I think he should get a clean sweep or a Nimbus broom" said Wood walking around him. "So what do you think would want to join the qudditch Team Potter" ask McGonagall? "I am sorry Professor but I am not a team person so I would say NO" said Harry and wood thought he was joking. "I am sorry I did not hear that well what did you say" ask wood? "I said NO I am not a team person" said Harry. SO Harry left with a Shock look on there face but they did not stop him at all.

So it becomes common knowledge all of Gryffindor house that Harry was offer the position of seeker, but he turned it down. Then wood had a seeker try out and Shelby was offered it but the potters bought the seeker for Shelby.

Today is the first game of the Qudditch season and the whole house is excited. If you look closer Harry and Ben are not excited they look bored when they were in the great hall. "I am going to the Library want to come" ask Ben and Harry nodded. What Harry did not know his Parents James and lily were in the stand watching Shelby? When Harry and Ben walk back toward the common and they felt it was not a loud affair. But when they enter it was dead silent and he saw the whole team minus Potter was there. Ben and Harry walk past the team and Wood fallow them up to there dorm room. "Potter I need to talk to you NOW" shouted wood after slamming the door behind them. "What do you want Wood" Said Harry In an angry voice. "I am pissed because you did not accept the seeker place and then I have to give it to Shelby and HE SUCKS" said wood. "Not my fault and I refused that because I am not a team person so LEAVE NOW" yelled Harry and wood left and slam the door behind him. "Me guest Potter suck so much we lost the game" said Ben and Harry just laugh at him. "I guest so dude" said Harry.

The next day Theo came over to him when they were in Charms class together. "Were you at the game" ask Theo to Harry and Ben? "NO why" ask Ben, "Shelby was the worst flyer out there" said Theo with a grin on his face. "What do you mean by that Nott" ask a voice from behind him and it was Shelby. "I meant you suck at flying and he should have been the seeker not you" said Theo. "No I was the best out there and He did not wanted it and I did Death eater" said Shelby and everyone Gaped at him. "You dare call him a death eater that you are a spoiled Brat" said Harry hotly and Ben stands up with him. "Fine I want a duel of Honor against you Potter" said Nott and he pointed his wand at him. "I accept it" said Shelby and Theo Grin "good the duel will be in the Trophy Room being there at mid night" said Theo and he walk away. Harry and Ben just stare after him and Ben had a grin on his face "that Cunning Boy "said Ben. "OH he is" said Harry and he finally realize what he just did. "Let's go to the library" said Ben and they fallow with out hearing Shelby yelling after them.

When they got to the library Theo was sitting in the back laughing. "Theo that was a smart move" said Ben and Theo just Grinned at him. "Yes you guys just need to lay low or come to my dorm so you can hide there" said Theo. "ok Theo you know we are Gryffindor and you're a slytherin they might not like us there" said Ben. "I will tell them you're with me so leave them alone" said Theo and all three of them grin.

When they arrive at the Slytherin Common room they notice all green and silver cover everything. They sat down on the couch but what stop Ben and Harry everyone stare at them. "There with me so don't do anything" said Theo. So they waited until it was 11 50 and they all fall asleep. They walk towards the great hall and saw how many points Gryffindor lost last night. "Who the Bloody Hell lost One- hundred and Fifty Points" said a seventh year walking past them. Harry had a feeling it was Shelby and Weasley lost those points or something. He wanted to ask them but change his mind. "Dude who does you thinks lost all those Points" said Ben grinning. "Hmm No idea Ben" said Harry playing along with him. Harry was about to replay back to Ben but Shelby Decide to show up at that time. "What happen did you decide to back out at the last minute baby" said Shelby shouted. "Nope we are more cunning then you are" said Harry and Ben grinned some more. Shelby looks like he wanted to curse them so bad. "Fine you guys are cowards anyway I don't see how you guy got sorted into mine House" said Shelby. "Some how the Hat sees some sorts of traits that Gryffindor wanted" said Ben. Shelby just stock off and he look some what pissed.

While they are walking towards the great hall but them got stop by a Hufflepuff walking towards them. "Potter wait up buddy" said the Hufflepuff and then another kid came running with the puff. "What do you two want" said Harry. "We are just wondering if we can get help on some of our homework and hang out with you" said the puff. "Sure we are heading up to the library now" said Ben and the both nodded. "So who are you two" said Ben. "Ok I am Connor Skywalker and this Austin Wayne" "you're in Raven claw and Hufflepuff right" said Ben. They both Nodded there head and Theo came up to them and they all walk up there.

So Today is October thirty first Halloween so today is the feast and Harry was kind of happy about it. Harry and Ben are happy chatting about before Professor Quill the oaf Professor everyone calls him. That was short lived then quill burst in and yelled "Troll in the dungeon I thought you oat to know" said quill before he collapse. So Dumbledore order all of the prefects to escorted there students to there dorm.

The next day we had some rumors about potter, granger and weasley fight the troll and they knock it out. So November turned into December and today is the day all the student goes home for Christmas break. The only people who are standing in Gryffindor are Ben, Harry, the weasley family, and a seventh year boy. So Christmas day came and Harry awake by the sound of ripping by Ron. So Harry looks at the end of his bed and saw a small pile of PRESENTS. So he jump out of his bed and rush to the end and started to open them. The first Present was a book on cursed from Connor, second was a Photo Album from an unknown person with photo of his parents and his friends. Third one was a broom stick that said Nimbus two thousands. When Ron saw this he rush over and stare at the broom stick with his mouth fell open. "Were did you get that Harry" said Ron and Harry just stare at him. "That None ya Ron" said Harry and again Ron just stare at him. "What" "that None of your business" said Ben. The last present was from Ben and it was sweets he asks an older student for him to get. So Harry and Ben put all there presents away in there trunks and headed off down to the great hall, But when Harry look back he saw Ron had a Jealous glint in his eye and he was staring at his trunk.

So Christmas break was a blur to Harry and Ben. So Harry got a feeling Ron told all his dorm mates about the nimbus because every one was staring at him. The next couple of months were fun for Harry. He passes every one of his classes. Harry and Ben are now studying in the library but Ben is looking at "Magical School of American." "How the book Ben" ask Harry starting to get concern for his friend. "Harry I am getting Home sick" said Ben and Harry just grinned. "Ok Ben why not transfers to a school in American" said Harry. "I want to but I been thinking why not you and other guys come to" said Ben Happily. "You want all five of us to transfer to a school in American" said Harry comely. "Yes let's go to talk to them in the great hall" said Ben standing up and waiting for Harry. "I got a funny feeling about this Ben" said Harry standing up and taking his and Ben book up to Madam Pince. When they made it down to the Hall they went straight to the Slytherin Table and sat before Theo. "what are you guys doing" said Theo eyeing them. "Ben here has a question to ask you Theo" said Harry starting at Ben who was grinning like crazy. "Ok before I tell you I want the other two in our marry group to show up or to hear also" said Ben. So Ben got up and looks for his other two friends to tell and they show up with him in like Five minutes. "Ok Ben what is so Impartment that we can't eat Breakfast" said Connor in a very calm voice. "Ok I thought about this for couple of months NOW so we all don't like it here so why can't we just Transfer to a school in American" said Ben. "That a good Idea Ben but I don't know if my father would let me" said Theo. "it's a good idea I am down" sad Connor. "I don't know dude my family is poor and such" said Austin. "I am down dude but I don't know if I can" said Harry. "Ok lets think of it and we can write doing the summer and see if we all want to" said Ben and he left them thinking.

The months that fallow the little talk they had was great and they study up on all the school. So they teach the Diffent School they are in American and they all chose who are confirming to transfer was to New York School of magic.

So the last month they all study for the final test. At the end of June rumors were going around that Shelby, Ron, and Hermione kill quill the useless Professor. So at the end of the year fest the Slytherin were in the lead and the Gryffindor are dead last. But that was before Headmaster Dumbledore decides to change it. At the feast this what The Old fool say. "Hello students welcome to the end of the year feast. Before we start I would like to say the points in order of the least to the most. Last place is Gryffindor with three hundred and three points. Third is Hufflepuff with Three Hundred and Ninety. Second is Raven claw with Four hundred. And First is Slytherin with Five hundred Points." With that The Green table burst with clapping. Harry was happy for Theo and he secretly hope for them to be in the lead. "Well done slytherin well done indeed but first we have some Last minute Points to give out" said the headmaster all the hall went deadly silent. "Sixty Points to Shelby Potter for leadership." Shelby puffs out his chest and look like he was god again. "Sixty Points to Ron Weasley for the best Chess game that Hogwarts have ever scene" Ron look stunned but his face is all red. "another sixty Points to Hermione Granger to quick thinking" Hermione look like Ron. "Then Ten points to Neville for trying to stop them and being a True Gryffindor" said the Headmaster. "If my math was good we need some new Colors in this hall" so he claps his hands and green is gone and it was replace by Red.

Theo, Austin, Connor, Ben and Harry were all sitting in the same compartment and talking. "Ok we all can come over to my house like in the second week of Vacation" said Theo and everyone nodded there head. "Sounds good bro" said Connor. "Um Harry and I might have some problem with that" said Austin. "What do you mean Austin" said Theo. "we don't come from Magical Family like you, Connor and Ben" said Austin again. "True but we could go to the Leaky Caldron to floo there or Austin Lives near both of you so you can use it there" said Theo. Harry nodded his head and Austin just look at them with aw. So they continue to talk and they want to hang out a lot over the summer and any of the magical houses. Before Harry open his mouth but the door open and it show Draco Malfoy standing there. "There you are Nott I was wonder were you are" said Draco in a drawing voice. "I am just hanging out with my friends" said Nott and Malfoy look around and saw all of the others. "I can't believe you have a Muggle born for friends Nott I thought you were taught the right people to be friends with" said Malfoy again. "GET OUT OF HERE MALFOY" yelled Harry and everyone star at him. "OH look it's the boy no one wants" said Malfoy. "Oh look it's the Ferret boy" said Harry. Malfoy look like he wanted to curse him but he turned and walk out on them. "Stupid Malfoy" said Ben who just smiles at Harry. "I did not know you had it in you Harry" said Ben.

SO the Train pulls into the station. All four of them got there trunks and Theo took Harry to His dad to meet him. "Father this is mine Friend Harry potter" said Theo and Harry shock his Friend's dad hand. "Nice to meet your Mr. Potter" said Theo dad. "Yea Talk to later Theo but I need to go find my uncle" said Harry. "Ok write when you get home Theo" said Harry and then he saw Ben. Ben was walking toward the gate and he wanted to talk with him. "BEN waits up" yelled Harry and Ben look back to see Harry. "Is your family waiting for you in the statation" said Ben and Harry Nodded. "I see mine is to" said Ben. SO when a guy gave them the sign to go thru. Harry saw his Uncle Vernon standing there close by two red hairs that look like weasleys. "So talk to you later Ben" said Harry and Ben just nodded his head also.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait I had some family problem but before u tell me anything I don't live in NYC so tell me about the city then I can corrected it.

I only know my OC charcted the rest is to JK

…

The Darkness to the Light

Chapter 2: Year two.

"um Uncle Vernon could I ask you a question" ask a black hair boy with green eyes? "Shore Boy" said Vernon while he was grinding his teeth. "ok I need to borrow some money to buy a train Ticket" said Harry. "What for Boy" said Vernon while he was reading the Newspaper. "I need to go for a meeting with one of my Kind in London" said Harry. "you can but only if you finshed your List of Chores before I get home from work" said Vernon eyeing Harry. Harry just nodded his head and started to work before he left for work.

…. Eight hours later….

Harry is in the living polishing a table close to the couch and this Is the last thing he has to do before Vernon comes home. So Harry heard his uncle's car in the drive way by the couch of the gravel. Harry rush his Job and stand up and ran up to his room and listing to him down stairs. "BOY GET dOWN HERE NOW" yelled his uncle and Harry had to think what now. When he arrive down stairs his uncle was waiting there with couple of pounds in his hand. "here boy its your reward have fun" said His uncle and Harry rush up there.

When he got to his room a owl was waiting for him. The owl is from his Friend Ben who lives in the town next door to him. The letter that read is.

Dear harry

My Father is approve the transfer so I am going. Austin and Connor is a go also. The Only people who are left is u and Theo.

Your Friend Ben.

Like on cue a nother owl come in and it look like its from Theo.

Dear Harry.

My father say yes but I must not tell anyone but you and him.

Your Friend

Theo.

SO Harry is very happy about this. So He write back to both of them saying to meet him tomorrow at the leak Coldron at ten in the Morning.

When he finshed both of this letter he grab his Skateboard and rush out side and go to the train station. So he bought his tickets for tomorrow and it will leave at 6 A.M.

SO the next day, Harry arrive at the Leak Coldron at 7 30 AM. And he saw Ben was there. "Hola Ben" said Harry and Ben turned around and grin at Harry. "Hey Harry so we are all meeting with the headmaster today right" said Ben and Harry nodded his head. So they continue to talk and then The rest of them show up. "hey guys Lets go to a booth" said Theo and they all nodded and he lead the way. When they sat down the Headmaster of New York School of Magic came in. The man look like a younger verson of Dumbledore. SO he had Blond Hair with white strikes thru his hair. His height he seems like he like 5 10 to 6 foot tall, He has these bright Green eyes also. "You must be the Hogwarts five am I corrected" said the Headmaster and all of them nodded there heads. "we have one more person to come then I will start" said Him and at that moment a nother kid came in. "Leave take a seat with the rest of them" said the man. "Now all of you are here so let me Interduce my self my name is August Carson and I am the Headmaster of New York school of magic. This school will be diffent from Hogwarts and a lot of the same with Durmstrang. Unlike Hogwarts there no house so you have no points its just you. You are all separted by years. You all will be in the same building and that will be determind later when you arrive in New York city. So I want everyone to fill out this form and sign it" so he pass out couple of paper and every one fill in the needed information. "SO I will be contacting your school for your Transcripts and then I will send a form for your Legal Guardins to sign and I need go to your school to request your reports" said the headmaster and he left.

So when the Durmstrang boy got up and left they all walk into Diagon Alley. "Harry dude were are going to" ask Austin? "I am going to the bank I have no idea about the rest of you" said Harry. "were going with you man" said Connor and everyone else nodded there head. Harry had to smirk at them. So they went to Gringotts and with drew some money from Harry Trust Vault. Harry did not wanted to ask his uncle again for money so he with draw one hundred gold coins and then another one hundre for muggle money. "SO what time does the Train leave again" ask Theo? " it leaves at six PM" said Ben and Theo had a grin on his face. "lets go to my Family home" said Theo and everyone grinned and floo to theo home.

When Harry stumbled out of the fireplace he saw a room full of black and silver colors. Harry saw Theo smiling at him and he help him up after that. "so this is the Nott family Manor" said Harry looking around. "yes it is, ok lets go to my bedroom I got a feeling Malfoy might be coming soon" said Theo. "why would Malfoy be coming over" ask Austin? "our fathers are friends so they come over a lot to Talk" said Theo with a hit of angry in his voice. "OH that sucks" so they fallow Theo to his bedroom.

Theo bedroom is color with green and silver perfect Slytherin colors. So when all of them got in they heard a voice yelling.

"THEO COME DOWN HERE" yelled a man voice.

"I will be right back" said Theo.

So the next ten Minutes are being spend talking back and forth before Theo came in with Draco. "Nott why are they here" said Draco with a sneer on his face. "there mine friends so get over it" said Nott and Draco look taken back. "Fine I will go tell my father your hear with them" said Draco and he left in a huff. "why would he tell his father" ask Connor looking confused again. " Draco think he better then us" said Nott and he just smile at that. "what so funny Theo" ask Ben? "I think mine father might kick the malfoy out of the house" said Theo. So its seems like right on que they heard someone shouted for Theo and the rest of us.

When the group got down to the Entrance hall they saw a Group of three people standing there waiting for them. The guy on the right look like a Theo dad all but the eyes he has Hard brown eyes while Theo has Hazel. Then there the two blonds hair the taller one must be Mr. Malfoy. "yes father what can we for you" said Theo in a innocent voice.

"I have no idea Mr. Malfoy wanted me to call you here for some odd reason" said Mr. Nott. "you dare desoiled your respect name of Nott with blood traitors, and mudbloods and you call your safe a purebloo" said Malfoy and he walk away. Draco just stand there looking at theo and then he say " see you at school then" said Draco with a sneer and he left. "so How did the meeting go today" ask Theo dad. "it went well Father" said Theo looking at his dad.

"Hey Harry what times does the Train go" ask Connor looking worried. "in a hour so we better go" said Harry. So they Grab some Floo powder and went to the leaky coldron. Harry told the rest go to the station and he will meet them there. SO he went to Gringotts and get some money. SO when he got out of his vault he ask the goblin if he can get some muggle money and he say yes.

While Harry was walking to King cross he saw a Big apple Store and he saw a Sale going on so he went in. So he got a mac computer and a ipod and he thought why not. SO when Harry got to Waterloo station and the train was about to leave so he got in and saw Connor watching him. "I did know now u live closer to me Connor" said Harry and connor move over. "yea I live in Surray but I live in the city not in the subs" said Connor said. " I live in the subs" said harry. So they continue to talk and started to laugh how weird it was they live so close to each other.

So when Harry arrive home he saw his Aunt and Uncle still up weird. So when he got in and they ask him how was the meeting. "hello could you send thise for me please" said harry and giving his uncle the paper. When his uncle sign the Paper it Vanished and then he saw a box full of stuff for harry. So he pick it up and about to go before his uncle said something. "Harry are you shore you wanted to transfer school" said his uncle in a concern Voice. Harry was stunned by that question they never talk about school with him. "yes I am" said harry and they both look sad and then nothing on there face.

"why are you asking me about school" said Harry stunned out of his mind. "Well we are your guarding and we are post to" said Vernon and wound if they are under a spell. But they were not that weird Harry thought. "ok why care now" said Harry angrily. "because we are for you" said his Uncle and his aunt smiley. "ok I am going go to bed" said Harry and he rush up to his bedroom. When Harry got to his bedroom he open the box and found airplane tickets, a passport, a book list and a book of rules.

When harry awake up the next day he saw a school barn owl waiting for him on his desk with a letter.

Dear. Mr. Potter,

I am requesting a meeting with your self and the headmaster at your residence, tomorrow at two in the afternoon.

Professor McGonagall.

So Harry stare at it and replaid back to her and said he will be honor to have them. So Harry read the book of rules and he might like this school you can go any were in the city but u can't leave it with out a teacher knowing.

The next day, Harry was very nervous about the meeting he did not know what is it about but he got a feeling why. So its two in the after and Harry was sitting in the living room and he is waiting for his Professor to come. So right on cue Harry heard knocking and he saw two very stern looking professors standing there. "Hello Professors please come in" said Harry. So harry lead them to the living room and he took a seat on the couch and two other professors sat at the other chairs.

"Now Mr. Potter you know why we are here" at that harry nodded his head.

"I am sorry Mr. potter the answer is no and I can't let you go there, There all dark wizards go there" said Dumbledore and he had no twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore stood up and left his former Head of the house staring at him. What Dumbledore did not thought of is he made a Giant mistake and a Foul by the name of Harry.

…..August 20…

Today Harry is going to get a room at the leaky Coldron and then the next day he will take a plane over the pond. The rest of the gang is doing the same thing as Harry also. So Harry alarm is going off at six in the Morning. SO Harry got ready quitley not to awake up his aunt and uncle so he crept out of the house with his skate board with his back pack. You might ask why he wanted to get up so early. The best items are there in the Morning so why not go in the Morning. Plus they will all go shopping together to get every thing as well. SO Harry left the house and being to skate down the road to the Train station at the other end of the city.

SO when he got to the train station he saw Connor standing there looking tired as hell. "did you get any sleep at all" ask Harry looking worried at Connor?

"yes about four hours but its all good Harry" said Connor.

So they Stand in there in silence until they saw the train coming.

"finally I thought it would take for ever" said Connor

Harry just nodded did not wanted to say anything not just yet anyway.

They made it to London and they walk toward the Leaky Coldron and saw Nott waiting for them.

"what wrong Nott" ask Connor and he look annoy.

"Draco show up to annoy me again" said Nott looking pissed.

"oh really did you tell him you not going back to Hogwarts" ask Harry and Nott did not say anything.

"No he still think I am going back to Hogwarts with him" said Nott smiling. That was when Austin and Ben decide to show up.

"good were all here so are you guys ready for some shopping" said Austin.

"yea but the shop don't open for about thirty minutes" said Ben.

Times fly when you are having fun with your friends.

When all the shops open these group were the first ones to enter them. SO the list say they don't need robes which is good so they only need to buy there books and Potions supplies. So while Harry was at the books store he thought he saw a Black hair kid and a red hair woman but he thought he was seeing stuff. "we can get another wand when we get to American so they can't track us" said Ben and every one agree.

So when they stop by the Potion store Harry went alone this time and he saw a red hair woman. 'its probly a weasley' Harry thought so he got his supplies. So the lady turn around and smile at him. So he pay for the supplies and went to the coldron and got a room from tom. While Harry was laying in bed staring up at the walls. But while down in the Bar they have four people talking about that same boy.

So these four people were James and lily potter, Sirius black and Remus lupin they were all talking about one little boy. "I don't see why the headmaster would want us to spy on Harry for" said Lily. "yea I know I thought he was post to be a squib" said James leaning back his Chair. "guest not but we have to find him do you smell him remus" ask Sirius? "nope but I will" said Remus with a smirk on his face. "so it make you wounder why is Harry staying here and not at my sister" said Lily. "who knows I just think he wants attation that why" said Sirius. What the group of four did not thought about was put up a silent ward around and a little blond boy heard them.

So the next day the group called a cab to take theme to the airport and then heading to the new school in New York. SO when they landed and got there luggage they saw a lady in a cocktail Dress on with black hair with a sign saying Harry potter and Company. "were Harry potter and Company Madam" said Harry and she smile and she said fallow me in a sweet voice. So when they got in a black SUV and she got in the back with us. Then she took something out of her Purse and handed to every one of them. "these are keys to your building and your Rooms. Everyone will have there own and you can design it any way you want to. The only thing are in here are your desk a book shelf and a bed. Since the start of term does not start in a week you have enough time to get everything and sitting in. I hope all of you read the rules book. 'everyone nodded at that' good. You all will be living in Brooklyn the building is all hook up to the main school building in Manhattan." So she become quit and they all were getting excited to be here. "mama how many Pureblood family are here" ask Theo? "there are a couple of Pureblood family over here" ask the Lady snobbish to Theo. So again they lapse into silence again. SO the driver turned on this road surrounded by very expense looking town houses and office building. The car stop in front of a office building and the lady got out of the car and told every one to do also. "this is your building to live and I hope you enjoy it" said the lady and she show them in and there rooms. Each room is magical Enlarge so it look like the same size to muggle but to a wizard its magical enlarge.

So Harry started to unpack his suite case and his back pack. So while he was putting his books on a book case he heard a knock and saw a new kid he did not know standing there. "Hello who are you" ask Harry and the kid had blond hair with hazel eyes. "Hi my name is Chance and I live down the hall from you" said this kid. "oh cool I am new from here" said Harry and chance just smile. "so its true I heard from a rumor mill about six new Hogwarts students are transfer to the best school in the States" said chance. "oh really" said Harry he sounded amazing that Ben knew that. " its rank First in the world Hogwarts is second" said Chance and he look cocky. "really one of mine professor told me Hogwarts is the best" said Harry and chance look like he wanted to laugh. "o course they would say that they try to make you all feel better" said Chance. Harry just stare at him and Chance wanted to say something but did not and they lapse into silence again. "so chance care to tell me about this school" said Harry. "what do you do want to know old chap" said Chance. "how the teachers and why do we live in a office building" said Harry. "the teacher are the best I think the best teacher is Professor east and she teaches Charms. The Worse teachers has to be Professor Perry and he is the Duel master. But don't worry he going to retired this year I heard. The reason why we live here is there no building to fit all the students" said Chance. "I see" said Harry. "ok does the Boy who lived go there and is Hogwarts in a castle" ask Chance? "oh yes the arrogant little bastard and yes Hogwarts in a castle" said Harry. "yea I know some how we are related and I meet him once and he try to make me do all the thing he wanted to do and his parents got mad at me" said Chance. "yea I share a dorm with him for about ten months its SUCKS" said harry. "that sucks dude but why did you decide to transfer for" ask Chance as he sitting down on a bare part of the floor. "Hogwarts wasn't something I like so I Decide with my friends to transfer and my friends chose this school. This school seems interested to us so why not" said Harry. "hey chance do you know the magical place I need a new wand" ask Harry and chance nodded and grin. "come on harry" said chance.

…..September 1….

Today is Harry first day of school here. SO Harry arrive at the dinner hall to eat breakfast with his year mates. There are eight tables Harry is sitting the second table from the left with all the second years.

….three Months later….

Harry was amazed how Diffent each school is. First off are the teachers they ROCK. The first teacher he had on his first day was Professor Lopez the dark arts guy. Harry heard a kid sitting down from him he was a strick and awesome teacher. The Teacher he look like snape but he has warm black eyes unlike snape. The second Teacher the day is Professor Lily east the Charm Master. She has Blond hair with a Thick new york Accident and she has Blue eyes also. Transfigure Teacher she petty much act like McGonagall about every class she taught. The Herbology Teacher was very Weird and she loves her plants WAY To much Harry thought. The Wand Craft teacher He was very good at what he did he taught very well. The Spell creator class was Great again and he went into details. SO the year is going by very fast so far and now they are in December.

Today is the first day of Christmas Holiday. Most of the students went home in the state of New York. The only people who are staying is the Hogwarts group and chance for some odd reason. So harry is in his bed laying up and staring up in his sky. That was before he heard knocking that was when Ben, Connor and Chance came in. "hey guy were the others at" ask Harry being confused at the sight of them?

"Austin, and Theo went home, yea Chance has invited us go over to his aunt for a Christmas Party so why not go there" ask Ben?

"good idea guys" so Harry jump off his bed and grab his winter coat and went to the Manhattan Dorms and got out of there. They walk up to the Upper east side and Chance show them his aunt Brown stone House.

"Chance are you a Half blood or a pure blood" ask Ben?

"I am a Pureblood and you will get to meet all of my brother and sisters" said chance.

"how big is your family" ask Connor?

"ten brothers and fife sisters" said Chance.

"dam bro what number are you" ask ben?

"I am number six"

" oh ok"

So they walk in and saw Hundred of eyes on them.

"about time you get here bro" said a Very tall red hair guy coming toward them.

"yea sorry about that but here are my friends Harry, Ben, and Connor guys meet my brother Jeremy" said Chance and they all shack his hand. Chance's aunt was very cool and very welcoming also to them. The Dinner room was very bright and welcoming also.

She was a very excellent cook also.

This year was very excellent for harry He pass all his classes with E and O. Today is the day Harry goes back and while he was walking towards King cross station. He Realize Today is the day Hogwarts students come home. When he was walking toward platform 11 and he walk into this very talk black hair man.

"oh I am sorry man did not see you" said Harry

"its ok kid" said the man while he was helping harry up.

When Harry arrive at Surrey and when he arrive back to Private Drive. Harry Notice his Uncle and aunt sitting on the couch and he saw his old Headmaster and his Old head of house standing there.

"Hello Professors" said Harry smiling.

"Where were you this school year Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore.

"I did not wanted go back to Hogwarts I hated it there so I transfer with some of mine friends to New York school of magic" said Harry.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter you can't do that and your Parents are worried about you" said Dumbledore.

When Harry heard that his head snap up and he look pissed.

"your Telling me mine parents are alive" said Harry but before he could finshed his sentence his aunt step in.

'GET OUT NOW" said His aunt.

"fine lets go" said his head of house.

"OH by the way Tell my Stupid Worthless parents they send me a letter not you next time" said Harry hotly to Dumbledore.


	3. Chapter 3 year 3 and four

I don't know harry potter and I only own mine OC and thanks for the ideas but I am the writer not you No Offense.

….

The Darkness to the Light Chapter 3

Years 3 and 4:

It's been a month since Harry has arrives back from his second year of magical schooling in the states and he loves it there. The only people who are talking to him are the gang from the Hogwarts who transfer and Chance via Email. So Theo told him he has to come back to Hogwarts because Dumbledore is being an asshole and his dad doesn't want trouble. Ben is coming back because Dumbledore doesn't have anything on his family. Connor is going back to Hogwarts he can't afford to go anymore to hard on his family. Austin is going back also to Hogwarts, The good thing is Harry will have three diffent spies he can call on in Hogwarts.

The Dursley are acting like Harry is part of there family right now it's weird. SO Harry is sitting in the living watching TV with them until an owl came flying in. The Owl is brown and looks like a barn type of owl. The owls continue to fly and landed on harry kneed and he saw a piece of paper tie to its leg. SO Harry open the letter and it's from a James and lily Potter. The letter said this.

Dear Son,

Harry son we from your headmaster your transfer to a school in American. We know we haven't been there for you but you must not do this if you continue to disobey us we will force to close your vault.

Love your mom and dad

Lily and James potter.

Harry was fuming at his so called parents and they had the Gaul to say that to him. So harry ask for a piece of paper and wrote a replied back to them.

Dear Lily,

Fuck you I will not be your dog you can control for not even being my life for a decade so Fuck off.

Harry.

While Harry was writing his response his aunt took the letter from her sister and look at it with disgusted face. Harry tie the letter on the owl and it took off and back to his parents. So harry rush up to his room and send a letter to Ben and an Email to Chance.

….Lily POV…..

Lily is sitting out side watching her Amazing son Shelby and her Husband playing qudditch with his uncle Moody and Pad foot. So Lily she writing an article for witch weekly like every week about being the mother of the boy who lived. So while she was writing a brown owl come flying towards her. It was the same owl she sent to her way word son Harry who is defined his parents and the headmaster. So she read the letter and she start to fumed the letter shit said to her. What she did not know is James and her son Shelby came walking up to her.

"Honey what wrong, who that owl from" ask James?

Lily gave James a look and he knows it's for Shelby's ears.

"Shelby Buddy can you give us some privacy" said James and Shelby left with out any word.

"It's from YOUR SON James" she shoved the letter to him, as he read it his eyes widen.

"That little shit he will pay" said James and at that moment Sirius walk in.

"What wrong Prongs" said Sirius and James shove it to him to read?

"What the HELL is wrong with him" said Sirius and then Remus walk in.

"What all the yelling for" said Remus calmly and then Sirius shove the letter to him.

Remus eyes widen like the rest but his reaction did not match the others.

"Let him go and see the little shit does while he in American and we need the world to focus on Shelby" said Remus.

"Moody is right we should let him and when Dumbledore need him we can take him back" said Sirius and the rest nodded there heads.

….. Lily POV Ends…..

Harry is out side laying at the local park waiting for Chance and Ben to spend his Response back to him. So Since England is five hours before Chance and Ben is not home since his family went out camping.

So harry been lying in the grass for about two hours now. So when he got back to his room he saw an owl waiting for him. The Owl is from Ben and he check his email and he saw Chance email. Both Pieces of Mail just tell him don't worry you will come back.

So next couple of weeks harry got the book list and supplies he needs. So tomorrow he and Ben will be traveling over the pond to New York City. When they were waiting for a taxi a man with a very expense suit came walking up to them. "Hello are you Ben Kennedy and Harry Potter" they both Nodded there heads. "Good we are here on Headmaster Carson Orders to take you to your dorms in Brooklyn" said the guy. So they fallow him to a black SUV car again and they drive to the plain looking building.

This year was hard but still harry in the top thirty of his class. The year went by very fast and the month is May and in august the Qudditch word cup will be play. The idea of that will be great and his friend Kyle Brady got tickets, Later today he heard from Ben, Theo, Connor, and Austin will all be coming also. Then when he got back from his dorm Chance will be coming also so all of his friends will be coming. At noon he will be leaving for London and he will be home for a week and then he will be going back over here. The match will be some were in England and Harry will be portkey to the match area. SO now he on British solid and he lying on his bed in Private Drive.

The next month was a blasted for harry but today is when they go to the world cup. They all went to Theo's house to transport but Chance's family will be coming from American. So they landed and saw a group of red hairs 'hmm its probley the weasley' harry thought. Harry guest was right and he saw Shelby with his parents and them. "So dad were are the tickets at"

"Were in the Ministry box" said James to his spoiled son.

So Theo's dad's walks up to a Muggle and ask him for the site was there tent will be at. They walk for hours and saw tents and a large group of ministry people standing around.

"Hello Mr. Nott I hope your having a good day" said one lady smiling at Nott.

"Everyone this is Miss Connie Hoover she is part of the improper use of magic office" said Mr. Nott.

"Hello Madam Hoover" said everyone.

"aww how cutie I hope you like the match" said the lady with a fake smile on her face.

"Let's go kids" said Theo dad and they stop at a plot were you can find 3 tents could be put up. SO Mr. Nott use magic to put the tents up and what meet them was amazing it look like a small condo.

"This is Chance's family the next one is the rest of ours but don't worry we can chance what ever you guys want" said Nott dad.

The next three hours was great everyone was happy and talking to each other. Then they heard a Sound of a bell ringing meaning the game will be getting started soon. So all of them they got ticket up in the American president and the British ministry box. So when they got there they had like 50 seats there and the potter were there with a large group of red hairs.

"Great there here" said Theo said in a whisper.

"Let's go get our seats" said Chance's dad.

So they all slide to there seat and Harry was two rows behind the potter and they couldn't see him at all. Harry kept on seeing a red hair jumping up and down in his chair greeting people. But when the American President and the British head of government came walking in the red hair bow so low and his glasses fall down.

Then the American president walk in with his advisors and he smile at the Americans up there.

"Hello fox family, Mr. Potter, the Nott's, Mr. Kennedy and others"

"How do you know who we are all" ask Chance?

"The Magical Secret service check the list and did check on all of you" said the guy and the president took his seat in the back with fudge.

The game was a shout out for the British to the very end until the American got the stitch. Now there back in the city and school started in couple of days. Harry and Chance are sitting in chance's room watching the red sox baseball game.

"Harry is you ready go back to school" ask chance?

"Yes I am are you?"

"NO I am not I don't want go back"

"Come on its fun"

"Yea that what you say Mr. Number One"

"HAHA Funny" they lapse into silence again.

The week went by fast and then this year went by fast for harry until May the twenty 26 and harry was in bed sleeping into he heard someone knocking on his door. Harry had been up for most of the night to study for the finals for his charm test. So when he reaches the door he was just in his boxers and when he saw who awake him it was Ben.

"What Ben"

"Dude you have to read this"

"What for it's just the Prophet so what"

"Dude it's about you"

Harry was shocked at what Ben was saying so he read the front page and he all most drops the paper.

**He Most not be Name is back**

Last name we heard from our liaison to the Prophet had told us last name the potters and Dumbledore say He most not be name is back and Harry Potter is the REAL Boy who lived. Yes our dear readers our own harry potter who goes to New York school of magic is the real Chosen one. I will keep you all up dated on the new if any comes near us.

Editor in chief.

Charles Musso.

Harry just wanted to shout at the British but he could not. "Let's talk about this letter Ben" said harry. "Ok Harry we can do that" said Ben. So harry walk in his dorm and he was ranting in his head about how dare they. When it was time to go to class harry felt everyone starring at him and he hated it so much he wanted to yell but he did not. When the exam was over harried got a note from his professor and it said the Headmaster Carson wanted to see him after the exam.

When he left the room he saw one of his Brooklyn dorms mates waiting for him. That man was Ryan Jefferson.

"Ryan what are you doing"

"Waiting for you Potter"

"Um ok but why"

"Because I read in the newspaper and my family would like to help you out"

"I come from a powerful family here in American"

"Ok Ryan I am post to see the headmaster but I would like to talk to you more after ok"

"Yea its cool dude"

So Harry walk to the Headmaster office and it was on the thirty floor of the New York empire building. When Harry was walking down the hall way he saw Photos of New York and former headmaster also. SO when he Enter the office he saw more then the headmaster it was his Parents and his former Headmaster.

"Hello Headmaster"

"Hello Mr. Potter you might be asking why there here it's because they want you"

'Go figure' thought harry.

"O'couse they do since that article came out and who care I am not going go back because you can't make me"

"Watch us we will closed your vault and you will enroll at Hogwarts" said James. Harry just gave James the death Look.

"I think not I will stay here"

"Harry you can't ice your family out they love you and they made a great mistake" said Dumbledore. Harry sorted at what he says.

"I bet you made them do this and now go fuck off all of you"

"Mr. Dumbledore and the Potter Please go and let me talk to my Student alone" said his Headmaster. The people who post to be left with out even saying anything and Harry look at the headmaster and he wink at him.

"Don't worry I won't let them take you Mr. Potter I head the Johnson family I want to talk to you"

"Yes Ryan said that to me early how you know"

"They Contact me before they show up"

Harry was just stunned.

"So how will I get out with out them knowing I am leaving?"

"Don't worry I got a private star case to the next floor so you can go on the elevator"

So Carson show him were to go and Harry left without even getting caught.

The meeting with Ryan's family went well they were telling them there some Option to stop the potter to get him. The First is to get marry. Second to get adopted or three fake there own death. So Harry decides to get adopted but he doesn't know who to yet.

Harry first thought was to Chance's family but he has no idea if they can afford it but then Ryan family offers it to and he say yes. Doing the summer Harry will spend time with them and at august he will get adopted if he likes them.


	4. year five and 6 part 1

Lightness to Darkness: Chapter 4

Years 5 and 6.

Most of the summer harry been at the Jefferson family who live in the Hamptons doing the summer. It's now two weeks before the start of term and harry back in England solid. The reason as of why his cam back is to keep up the blood wards to keep them up and to protect his aunt and uncle. Harry been reading the daily Prophet and telling the whole wizard community lord Voldment is not back is completed stupid since he really is. There just letting them go into a UN proctor sense of mind and they might get even more in trouble. That there fault harry thought and he wanted to write to the prophet and tell them stop being so stupid. When he was out walking around harrying felt eyes on him he thought he might be going crazy.

"July 25"

This is the day harry goes back to New York City. When he awake up the sun was shining and he heard his aunt was yelling at some thing.

"Boy time to wake up" yelled his aunt up the stairs!

"I am up your crazy lady" whispers harry.

So when he walks down the Duseley was eating breakfast. Harry says between his cousin and uncle and they were eating Dudley diet.

"So Boy when will you be leaving" said his uncle.

"This afternoon" said harry.

"Ok boy Do you need a ride go to the train station" ask his Uncle?

"No uncle I will skateboard there" said Harry. When Harry got done eating breakfast he went up stars to back up all the school books and clothes and his lap top computer. The time came around and he put his back pack on and a suitcase on his shoulder again to.

"Uncle and aunt I am going to the train station so see you next year" said Harry telling them from the doorway of the kitchen. They did say anything but nodded there head. When he was about to arrive at the station harry felt it went very cold and the cold wasn't going away either. 'This is not good' harry thought he knew only one Creature that could do that and it wasn't good either. SO Harry got out his wand and waited until the Demantor to come and get him but they never show. Harry waited for the train and he saw the light of the coming Light.

Harry arrives at the Leaky Coldron at seven in the Morning. When he walks in tom was standing there with his toothless grin.

"Hello Tom" said harry.

"Hello Mr. Gates" said Tom grinning.

"Really Tom just tell that if my so called parents come to fine me" said Harry and Tom just laugh.

"Ok Mr. Potter what can I do for you"

"I am just here to get some gold and go shopping to get my school Supplies" said Harry.

"It's kind of early so do you want anything for Break fest Harry" ask Tom?

"Yes please can you fix me some French Toast and some Orange Juice Please" said Harry to tom.

Tom just nodded his head and went to fix his food for harry. When Tom came back with a large plate and glasses of French toast and Orange Juice.

"SO tom what times does Gringotts open" ask Harry?

"The Bank opens at eight and the stores open at eight also" said tom. The Break fests tasted great and harry just sat down and talk to Tom.

"When do you leave for school in the states" ask Tom?

"I leave this afternoon" said Harry. Tom just grinned and Harry had an uneasy feeling about that.

"Why do you ask Tom" ask Harry?

"Oh No reason Harry" Said Tom.

Harry took out his Wand without even letting tom see and he pointed it at Tom.

"Who the hell are you" said Harry

"I am tom and point your wand else were NOW" said Tom.

"NO Tom I made this spell that I can make you tell the truth like the Strongest Truth Potion" said Harry. Harry did that spell and tom was telling the truth.

'Dam I must be getting Paranoid' thought harry after undoing the spell.

"I am sorry tom I had to make shore if it was really you" said Harry.

"But why" said tom.

"With these times yea I have to man" said Harry.

The door open and he saw his Biologic Parents.

…..

I am going to make this a short but I will put more info soon and make it longer not the seven parents I thought of before.

Sorry it took so long I had a death in my family in Nov and now I have a JOB: D plus still going to school.

I don't own Harry potter that JK Rowling so don't sue me JK. The Only thing I own are my OC. Oh yea I am writing more stories and 2 Fan fiction people might be writing with me.


End file.
